The invention relates to a method for balancing a wheel of a vehicle or the like with the aid of a balancing apparatus comprising a shaft on which a wheel is adapted to be mounted rotatably and drivably, electrical sensors being coupled to the shaft and issuing sensor output signals when forces are acting on the wheel, and a computer calculating the unbalance data from the sensor output signals in combination with specific wheel data, as well as to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
From the German publication No. DE-OS 3629059 a method and an apparatus of the above-cited kind are known. For calculating the specific wheel data, two reference weights are mounted spaced from one another at an angular distance at the rim, and the forces being exerted on the sensors when the wheel is rotated are measured. Subsequently, the reference weights are removed and the forces are measured again. The two measurement results are mutually correlated for obtaining the unbalance data. This method presupposes two measuring operations and and twice installing the reference weights at the respective positions. Therefore, the measurement of the unbalance is intricate and the accuracy thereof depends on the exactness with which the reference weights have been installed.